


Training Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka gets a lesson from her captain.





	

Rex stood behind the slight form, correcting her stance by using his foot to move hers, hands gentle on her arms to guide them into a better posture.

"Now, safety first… if you want to look intimidating but not risk shooting your opponent, leave it on. If you mean business, just move your thumb so," and he guided the digit up over the switch, "and you're ready to go." He stepped back. "We'll start on stationary targets, Commander, but I expect you to finish the moving range before we leave today."

She flashed him a grin. "You got it, Rexter!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070222) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
